The Shadow of the Parasol
by The Last Kensai
Summary: The story takes place after umbrella goes bankrupt, and a new t virus variant turns up missing. This variant has some unique long term effects. The Hero of our tale is the unwitting pawn of a much larger conspiracy than he realizes. While all of my charac
1. The Inquiry and Thomas Jordan

Chapter One – The Inquiry and Thomas Jordan – March 27th

Thomas Jordan was an average looking employee of Parasol Research and Development based out of Denver Colorado, but in fact he was much more than that. He was the team leader in the biological division of Parasol Research and Development, a small independent firm on the verge of bankruptcy, which was bought out by Umbrella Inc. three months ago. His team was currently working on a new type of biochemical weapon. He also was the current holder of over 300 million dollars worth of Umbrella Inc. corporate assets in a secure bank account that named him as the sole bearer of the assets. In exchange for the holding of the 300 million he was given a separate account of 15 million dollars that he could use in any way possible as long as the other account remained untouched.

One month earlier prior to the congressional inquiry into the raccoon city incident and the involvement of umbrella in the incident. Several of the raccoon city survivors mysteriously disappeared before submitting testimony to the involvement of umbrella in the raccoon city incident. However it was assumed that they might have been placed in protective custody until the hearings would begin. The same week Thomas Jordan was called into the office of his younger brother's girlfriend's father who happened to be one of the board members of Umbrella Inc. It was this same day that he walked to his Denver apartment, 15 million dollars richer.

One week later at his home while he was reading the newspaper, He was surprised to find that someone had delivered an envelop containing detailed information about documents, video, and test information all relating to the raccoon incident to the district attorneys office. It was this evidence plus the audio testimony of Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy, and Chris Redfield that led to the freezing of Umbrella assets and the investigation into the private labs of Umbrella. They didn't find anything that wasn't burned, shredded or missing. Umbrella filed for bankruptcy two weeks later, when its stock came crashing down, When the board of directors was called to a meeting before a federal judge the next day two of the men were missing, Alan Jeffries, from the financial acquisitions department, and Ted Dumas, the head of accounting and finance.

Alan Jeffries turned up dead, an apparent suicide, a gun still clutched in his hand, but Dumas was nowhere to be found and was presumed to have fled the country. His wife and two daughters had no idea where he could have gone. All of Dumas' belongings seemed to be untouched. His luxury sports car remained in the garage, and his Wallet credit cards, and ID cards remained on his dresser. The only lead to his whereabouts was a minor bank transaction, the removal of several items from a safe deposit box, the bank could not give any more info other than the box was emptied and

The next day at work Thomas found the police were investigating a break in and theft of materials from the biological & chemical storage areas. When one of the pharmaceuticals was found in a nearby alley, they stopped the investigation after arresting a junkie who had some of these stolen medications on him; however when Thomas checked the biochemical containment freezer to count his vials of material he found that two vials were unaccounted for. When he asked the lab assistant if he knew where the vials had went, the lab tech had said that the test labs had come to take a few vials to do some tests on. Satisfied he put the issue aside for the time being.

Three days later there was a group of terrorists who held up a government office in Kansas City and threatened to set of a bio-bomb consisting of a chemical container and a large amount of explosives. The police managed to evacuate the hostages and eliminate the terrorists, but the bio-bomb could not be disarmed and exploded killing four and releasing a chemical that seemed to not have any affect on anyone who was there. The next day reports of strange activity in the Kansas City area were broadcast on the national news. Thomas looked at the inventory of the vials and noticed that the test labs did not pick up the two that were missing, checking the vials again he counted 9 blue vials marked T-virus-M and 9 green vials marked T-virus-M (V). Grabbing four of the Green vials marked T-virus-M (V) and placing them in a special container. He rushed home to his apartment and started to pack.


	2. Kansas City and Cold Pizza

Chapter 2 – Kansas City and Cold Pizza – March 30th

Thomas stepped out of his car and walked into the hotel in Kansas City. He wasn't planning on staying long. After getting a room for the night he walked over to the pay phone across the street from the hotel. Flipping through the phone book he finds the listing for the recently opened Parasol R&D Labs.

"Hello, this is Thomas Jordan, I'm from the Denver home office, and I'd like to speak with the person In charge of your biological & chemical department."

"One moment please," the receptionist replied.

Thomas leaned against the side of the phone booth and looked at the buildings on his side of the street; there was a pawnshop, a pizza joint, a music store and a gas station on the corner.

"This is Bob Harris, head of the biochemical department."

"Yeah, this is Thomas Jordan, from the Denver home branch and I was wondering if you were missing any T- variant-M or the corresponding vaccine."

"Let me check, yeah we have had two vials of the virus missing as well as two of the vaccine," replied Bob," why do you ask."

"Because we have had two vials missing here as well and I believe that the chemical in the bio-bomb was T-Variant-M."

"Are You Positive, that it was that particular virus."

"Almost positive,"

"Fuck, if you are right this will as bad as another raccoon city incident"

"That's why I came down as soon as I heard the news"

"Well, it's too late tonight to do anything about it, but I want to meet with you around 10 o'clock tomorrow morning, to discuss what we are going to do about it."

"Alright, is the Denny's on Maple sound alright with you?"

"That's Fine.

"Well I'm having one of the techs start to develop a method of mass vaccine distribution,"

"That should be fine for tonight; I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He Hung up the phone and walked over to the pizza parlor and ordered a medium sausage pizza, then walked into the pawnshop to look around until his pizza was finished. He was looking at the handguns when he figured his pizza would be finished. Walking back next door he paid for his order and walked back across the street to his hotel room on the second floor. He sat down at the table by the door and ate a slice. He glanced back over at the pawnshop from his hotel window.

'It wouldn't hurt to have a gun and some ammo on me just to be on the safe side' he thought.

He stood and started to walk back over to the pawnshop. He entered and the burly guy behind the counter nodded in acknowledgement. He walked over to the handguns he was looking at previously. Most of the handguns were old or too compact but the guy behind the counter spoke up.

"Looking for something in particular," said the tattooed one.

"Yes actually, do you have any high capacity 9mm handguns like the berretta 92fs?"

"As a matter of fact I do, I was going to put it out tomorrow but I suppose I could let you take a look at it, and it's a Sig Sauer p226."

"That's more like what I was looking for, what all comes with it?"

"The handgun and a spare magazine, plus I have a few extra magazines in the back if you are interested."

"Yeah, ill take them do you have any other accessories."

"Yeah I got a police surplus shoulder rig that fits that model and I think I have some magazine pouches that will go with it.

"Do you have any ammo?"

"Yeah, I have a few boxes in the back for special customers"

"Great"

"That it"

"Yeah run my Debit card,"

"You have the necessary permits,"

"Yeah plus I have my parasol R&D ID badge, it shows that due to my position and security clearance, I am fully licensed and trained."

"I ran the clearance code, Mr. Jordan have a nice stay while you are in town."

Taking his recent purchases back up to his room he ate a few more slices of pizza and put the rest in the fridge for later. After doing some brief exercise he went to sleep, but a lingering fear and uncertainty kept him tossing and turning.


End file.
